


Philosophie Sith

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Matthew Stover's novelisation of Episode III, Darth Bane trilogy references, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS] Opéra Galaxies, Coruscant. Si le programme officiel faisait mention de la représentation d'un ballet Mon Calamari ce soir-là, le véritable spectacle se trouvait être les machinations dans les tribunes. Notamment la discussion entre un politicien et un Jedi, à propos de la Force et de l'idéologie Sith...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vous reprendrez bien une petite dose de Sidious ? :) Comment ça, « non » ? Horribles Jedi que vous êtes.
> 
> Cet OS est basé en grande partie sur un dialogue de la novélisation de « Revenge of the Sith » par Matthew Stover, et ce livre est, je le rappelle, basé sur le scénario original du film écrit par George Lucas ;) Rajoutez à ça le jeu d'acteur extraordinaire de Ian McDiarmid (PS : je t'adore Ian * cœur *) ainsi qu'un soupçon de l'esprit d'une fanwarrior, et vous avez un texte que j'espère bon ^-^'

Implanter le doute dans l'esprit du jeune Skywalker : fait. Cela avait été une tâche facile pour Darth Sidious, fort de ses décennies d'expérience dans le domaine de la manipulation au sein du Sénat Galactique. Anakin présentait déjà un état de confusion avancée avant même que le Sith ne s'occupe de son cas. Désormais, il était certain que Skywalker rejoindrait l'Ordre Sith sous peu – mais pour cela, il nécessitait tout de même une implantation de l'idéologie Sith dans son crâne de Jedi.

 

\- Maintenant, tu devrais te rappeler une des premières choses que je t'ai apprises, disait le bienveillant Palpatine à son protégé. Tous ceux qui gagnent du pouvoir ont peur de le perdre.

 

\- Les Jedi utilisent leur pouvoir pour faire le _bien_ , lui rétorqua Anakin d'un ton outré.

 

\- Le bien est une question de point de vue. Et le concept Jedi de « bien » n'est pas le seul à être valide. Prends donc pour exemple les Seigneurs Noirs des Sith. De ce que j'ai lu sur eux, j'en ai conclu que les Sith croyaient en la justice et la sécurité autant que les Jedi le font...

 

\- Les Jedi croient en la justice et en la _paix_.

 

L'inflexion outrée dans la voix du Jedi était toujours bien présente, mais Sidious décelait un début de confusion dans le froncement de sourcils d'Anakin.

 

\- En ces temps troublés, y a-t-il vraiment une différence entre la sécurité et la paix ? Les Jedi n'ont pas fait un travail extraordinaire pour préserver la paix, tu en conviendras. Mais qui dit que les Sith n'auraient pas pu faire mieux ?

 

Le doute s'infiltrait désormais ouvertement dans les pensées d'Anakin, et Sidious retint un petit sourire de satisfaction. Une proie vraiment facile... Une proie rendue facile par les Jedi eux-mêmes, qui avaient été incapable de comprendre leur jeune prodige.

 

\- C'est... un autre de ces arguments que vous ne devriez probablement pas utiliser face au Conseil, finit par dire Skywalker. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

 

\- Oh, bien sûr. Parce que les Sith seraient une menace pour le pouvoir de l'Ordre Jedi. Première leçon.

 

Il y avait une part de vérité dans sa manipulation, en un certain sens. Il avançait ces arguments face aux dogmes Jedi d'Anakin à ce moment précis parce que cela l'arrangeait, mais lui-même était fermement convaincu qu'il avait raison. Les Jedi s'étaient au fil des siècles désintéressés du peuple pour se tourner vers la scène politique, et avaient depuis grapillé de nombreuses bribes de pouvoir sur le Sénat pour le conserver jalousement.

 

Par ailleurs, si la République n'avait pas annexé de force certains mondes suite à la dernière bataille de Ruusan, les prémices de séparatisme n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Les Sith de Darth Bane avait joué de ce qui existait déjà jusqu'à tout faire exploser, jamais ils n'avaient créé des conflits politiques par eux-mêmes. La Guerre des Clones avait fini par éclater à cause de la volonté de la République et de l'Ordre Jedi de garder tous les êtres vivants de galaxie sous leur joug, au lieu de leur permettre de s'échapper de leur contrôle pour fonder leurs propres systèmes politiques et leurs propres croyances sur la Force.

 

\- Parce que les Sith incarnent le _mal_ , rétorqua Anakin.

 

Mais le jeune homme n'était déjà plus très sûr de ce à quoi il croyait. Une douce musique que celle de la vibration du doute et de la confusion du jeune homme dans la Force.

 

\- D'un point de vue Jedi. Le _mal_ est une étiquette que nous apposons tous sur ceux qui nous menacent, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, les Sith et les Jedi sont similaires quasiment en tout points, et particulièrement dans leur quête d'un plus grand pouvoir.

 

\- Les Jedi cherchent une meilleure _compréhension_ , une meilleure connaissance de la Force...

 

\- Qui amènent avec elles plus de pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Anakin se figea. Le piège qu'il avait glissé dans cette conversation était parfait, et Skywalker venait de se prendre en plein dedans.

 

\- Eh bien... oui, laissa tomber le Jedi. J'aurais dû faire plus attention avant de débattre sur quoi que ce soit avec un politicien, ricana-t-il.

 

Au moins, il avait pleinement conscience de s'être fait avoir. Skywalker était peut-être un peu moins naïf que ce qu'il pensait... mais pas encore assez malin pour deviner ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Personne ne l'était.

 

\- Nous ne sommes pas en train de débattre, le rassura Palpatine. Nous ne faisons que discuter.

 

Il autorisa un sourire paternel à s'afficher sur son visage amical.

 

\- Peut-être que la vraie différence entre les Jedi et les Sith se tient seulement dans leur orientation, continua le Chancelier d'un ton pensif. Un Jedi obtient le pouvoir par sa compréhension, et un Sith obtient la compréhension à travers le pouvoir. C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle les Sith ont toujours été plus puissants que les Jedi. Les Jedi craignent le Côté Obscur, à tel point qu'ils se coupent eux-mêmes de l'aspect le plus important de la vie : la passion. De n'importe quel type. Ils ne s'autorisent même pas à aimer.

 

Voilà quelque chose qui fera personnellement écho à ce que vivait Anakin. L'atteindre par la raison était une chose, mais pour réellement toucher le jeune homme, il fallait également jouer sur le plan émotionnel.

 

\- Les Sith ne craignent pas le Côté Obscur, poursuivit-il en tentant d'ignorer le regard soudain devenu vague d'Anakin. Les Sith n'ont peur de _rien_. Ils embrassent le spectre entier des émotions, depuis les sommets de la joie transcendante jusqu'aux profondeurs de la haine et du désespoir. Les êtres vivants possèdent ces émotions pour une bonne raison, Anakin. C'est pourquoi les Sith sont aussi puissants : ils n'ont pas peur de _ressentir_ , conclut Palpatine d'un ton neutre.

 

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, ses yeux fixant le ballet Mon Calamari devant lui sans vraiment le voir.

 

\- Les Sith s'appuient sur leur passion pour alimenter leur force, finit par dire Anakin. Mais quand cette passion s'épuise, que reste-t-il ?

 

\- Peut-être rien. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'épuise jamais. Qui peut le savoir ?

 

La proie était définitivement ferrée. Anakin se méfiait déjà de l'Ordre qui l'avait recueilli à cause de sa mission d'agent-double, considérant comme immoral d'espionner son plus proche ami. Désormais, il avait des raisons supplémentaires de douter de la philosophie Jedi, et peut-être de finalement se détourner d'elle au profit de l'idéologie Sith.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours été effarée de constater tout ce qui avait été coupé entre cette version et celle du film. Toute l'argumentation est partie à la poubelle, alors que c'était la meilleure partie de la scène à l'Opéra, à la fois parce qu'elle expose les idées des Sith et qu'elle démontre toute l'étendue de la manipulation de Sidious. Alors je me suis dit qu'un OS ne ferait pas de mal pour remettre tout ça sur le devant de la scène ^-^'
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^' Et vous pouvez devenir officiellement un ou une Sidious FanWarrior en suivant le compte du même nom sur Twitter x')


End file.
